


Wolf Pile

by BooksAndCats



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndCats/pseuds/BooksAndCats
Summary: After a hard campaign the Wolf Pack takes time to comfort each other with a massive dog pile.
Relationships: 104th Battalion & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Wolf Pile

Wolffe sighed as he finally left his office.

It had been a rough campaign and many of his brother had been killed by those damn clankers. They had completed their mission, freeing yet another system from the Separatists, though the cost was absurdly high and he knew that some of his brothers couldn’t help but question if it was worth it.

Wolffe paused outside the room that his brothers had converted into a rec room. He knew several of his men would be in there, comforting each other and remembering their fallen brothers. The commander took a deep breath and opened the door.

The commander froze in the doorway as he took in the scene in front of him. His vod were all curled up on the floor in piles, their armor temporarily discarded, leaving each man only in his blacks.

Wolffe’s eyes drifted to the center of the pile where he found Sinker and Boost, both laying curled up against each other with Sinker’s head resting on General Plo Koon’s lap. The Kel-Dor ran a clawed hand carefully through Sinker’s hair. His other hand held up a datapad, the contents of which seemed to interest his general greatly.

A part of Wolffe told him to chastise his men for being so informal with their general, but after the horrifying campaign that they had to endure, he just couldn’t find it within himself to do so. Instead, the commander turned away to allow his men to take their much needed rest, but before he could leave the room a soft voice called to him.

“Commander Wolffe? Won’t you join us?”

Wolffe snapped to attention as he turned to salute his general who watched his commander with an air of concern. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t tempted to join the pile, but he had paperwork to complete as well as briefings to go over, not to mention going over the orders of the next inevitable mission…

“Little gods, Wolffe, I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Sinker opened his eyes to give his commander a half-hearted glare, “There’s nothing you have to do that can’t be put off for a few hours, and you deserve to relax as much as any of us, so please, don’t argue and get your shebs over here…sir.”

Wolffe sighed once he realized that Sinker was, unfortunately, correct. With practiced movements, the commander began to unlatch his armor and deposited the pieces carefully off to the side. Once he finished, Wolffe began to cautiously pick his way over his brothers to get to his general’s side.

The commander finally made it next to Plo and eased himself down stiffly.  
“Ah, yes, commander, you look very relaxed.”

Wolffe rolled his eyes at Sinker’s teasing before he began to lay down, intending to curl up at his general’s side, but instead finding himself guided to lay his head on General Plo’s lap. The commander felt his general’s claws carefully run through his hair causing his tense muscles to finally relax.

The last thing Wolffe heard before he fell into much needed sleep, was his general’s soft voice.

“Rest, Commander. Allow me to guard you and your brothers as you sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written at 3 in the morning and without a beta, so, please forgive any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent Wolf Pack fluff!


End file.
